I'll Never Hurt You x EB
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: Me vi afundar neles como se eu estivesse caindo num abismos. Senti meu coração palpitar, meu sangue correr em minhas veias com mais pressa. Talvez seja meu fim." trecho da fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Eu me agarrei com mais força nas costas dele, como se aquele abraço dependesse da minha vida. E de certa forma dependia. A velocidade que ele corria, a agressividade dos pulos e a expressão que ele tinha me assustava.

Aquele não era o meu Edward. Ou se era tinha algo muito errado com ele.  
Com uma freada abrupta ele parou e me colocou no chão sem educação não nenhuma, diferente de todas às vezes. Eu me levantei limpando a terra que havia sujado minha blusa enquanto encarava suas costas.

-Edward?

-Me dê um minuto. – aquela não era voz dele. Sua voz era doce, cantada quase um lírio dos anjos. Agora estava grossa, forte como trombetas rústicas.

-Não! Edward, o que há com você? – perguntei suplicando e me aproximando. Eu não sabia o que ele poderia fazer, mas sabia que ele se repreenderia caso seus instintos tentassem algo contra mim.

-Bella, não agora. – ele suspirou ruidosamente.

Tinha algo errado com ele, eu sentia. Não apenas no olhar ou nos calafrios que meu corpo estava tendo, mas lá no fundo do coração. Eu iria me casar com aquele homem (ou vampiro), eu o compreendia e isso era recíproco, eu tinha certeza. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando se controlar, e eu também.

Estávamos no meio da floresta que havia próximo a casa dele, estava escuro e frio, por isso eu tentava me convencer que os calafrios não eram por causa da áurea negra que pairava sobre Edward. Eu estava com medo, podia admitir, eu sabia que ele não poderia saber. Se algo acontecesse, se Edward perdesse o controle era apenas um grito que todos os outros familiares estariam ali. Alice já deveria estar alerta contra algo do futuro.

Eu tenho que parar com isso. Edward nunca faria nada comigo, nem se estivesse com muita sede. Certo? Ele me pediria para distraí-lo ou não me colocaria no meio da floresta no meio da noite. Tinha que haver algum motivo.

-Edward. – fiquei sério e senti ele se enrijecer.

-Bella... eu estou...

-Me diga o que há de errado. – aproximei-me dele e toquei seu ombro, que era um pouco acima da minha cabeça. Ele se afastou delicadamente. – Por que você me trouxe aqui?

-Desculpe, Bella, mas eu...

-O que? – fiquei em frente a ele. – Eu exigo que me olhe mos olhos Edward. Agora!

Ele me olhou e eu fiquei parada no mesmo lugar tentado não transmitir o medo que eu senti ao me deparar com os belos olhos âmbar de Edward parecerem dois buracos negros sem fim. Me vi afundar neles como se eu estivesse caindo num abismos. Senti meu coração palpitar, meu sangue correr em minhas veias com mais pressa.

Talvez seja meu fim.

_I know a thing about contrition__  
__Because i got enough to spare__  
__And i'll be granting your permission__  
__'cause you haven't got a prayer__  
__Well i said, hey hey hallelujah__  
__I'am come on sing the praise__  
__So let the spirit come on through ya__  
__We got innocence for days__  
__Well i think i'm gonna burn in hell__  
__Everybody burn the house right down_

**House Of Wolves - My Chemical Romance**

Ou apenas o começo.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Never Hurt You**

**Capítulo 1** – _Aquele em que eu conheci __**o estranho**_.

Sim, é isso mesmo. Esse é o capítulo que eu conheço o estranho.

Não que ele seja feio nunca. Era lindo como todos os outros da espécie dele. Claro, que aos meus olhos, ele não era comparado nada Edward e sua beleza espetacular, mas ainda assim tinha traços esculpidos.

Os olhos eram vermelho sangue, o que provava que não tinha sede, mas o que deixava claro sua preferência em relação a alimentação. Sangue humano. Senti um arrepio passar pela minha espinha quando ele chegou a casa dos Cullen.

Era um dia de almoço em família, onde todos nos sentávamos à mesa da grande sala e comíamos, quer dizer, eu comia. Um pouco envergonhada pelos olhares, mas eu era humana, precisava de alimentação, era mais forte que eu. Mas isso não tinha importância, qualquer coisa ou pessoa naquela sala era mais forte que eu. Foi tudo muito estranho, quando eu levei outra garfada de arroz a boca toda a família se virou para a porta.

Volturi. Foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça. A agonia estampada no perfeito rosto de mármore de Edward me deixou mais alarmada ainda.

- O que esta acontecendo? – sussurrei sabendo que eles me ouviriam mesmo naquele tom. Era bem útil às vezes andar com vampiros. As vezes.

- Visitas – falou Carlisle se levantando para atender a porta antes que a companhia realmente tocasse. Foi quando ele colocou a mão na maçaneta que eu ouvi a música ser tocada.

Rapidamente minha comida estava no lixo e Edward mais perto possível de mim. Aquilo estava me deixando nervoso. Poucas palavras, atos contínuos de proteção. Isso não era um bom sinal.

- O que há? – perguntei nervosa, anciosa. Sei lá o que eu estava sentindo. Era um ... aperto no peito. E a expressão de Edward me deixava triste. Não gostava de vê-lo sofrer. – O que houve? – perguntei exclusivamente a ele.

- Eu não sei. Não consigo ver a mente dele – falou para que eu ouvisse, mas é claro que, como sempre, toda a família que estava na mesa ouviu. Essa era uma das muitas inconveniências de andar com vampiros.

- Com ... – me calei quando Carlisle entrou na sala, acompanhado do estranho.

Eu não pude não me deslumbrar. Os cabelos negros e compridos presos na nuca se destacando na pele pálida e lisa, os braços músculos, o sorriso sedutor, dentes perfeitos, a boca vermelha. Era um estranho perfeito, assim como todos naquela sala, menos eu.

As roupas eram um tanto diferentes. Usava uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos e desfiadas próximos ao pé, uma blusa preta suja e estava descalço.

Ele analisou todos na sala por rápidos segundo, pelo menos para meus olhos, e parou em mim. Era obvio que isso ia acontecer.

Depois de Victória eu tive algum sossego e três meses depois aqui estou eu, numa sala de jantar com sete vampiros que tiveram o prazer de receber mais uma visita excêntrica. Enfim, minha vida é um conto de fada.

Um sorriso de lado passou belos lábios vermelhos e encantadores do estranho. Mais um sádico, pensei comigo. É claro que se Edward me ouvisse ele provavelmente ficaria dividido entre o riso e a dor de me colocar em tal perigo, por que, assim como ele sempre sdiz, a culpa é totalmente dele.

Não que eu estivesse melhor em Phoenix com o perigo de um carro me atropelar, ou até mesmo que cair do décimo andar do prédio de uma das minhas amigas e um extintor bater na minha cabeça com o choque na parede. Isso parecia tão Bella Swan, que eu não me surpreenderia se isso acontecesse.

- Pessoal – começou Carlisle com aquela voz calma e paternal de sempre. – esse é Dereck Bautmore – Carlisle suspirou cansado. – Ele é um nômade que estava passando por aqui e sentiu nosso cheiro.

- Espero não estar incomodando – falou. Eu senti meu coração acelerar. Ele tinha uma voz rouca, profunda e forte. Mas independente de qualquer qualidade que aquele ser podia ter ele tinha o pior de todos. Era um nômade. Eu não tinha boas memórias dos últimos nômades de que passaram por aqui para uma pequena visitinha como essa.

Edward sentiu minha pulsação e segurou minha mão para me acalmar, o que não estava funcionando.

- Ele pediu hospedagem por alguns dias e eu aceitei ajuda-lo.

- Hum ... Sr. Bautmore ... – começou Carlisle.

- Só Dereck, por favor.

- Ok, hum ... Então Dereck, você pode ficar aqui, quanto tempo você quiser, mas longe de ser rude, nós realmente apreciaríamos se a caça fosse refreada pela localidade.

- Como assim? – ele pareceu ligeralmente confuso.

- Bom, não nos alimentamos de humanos, apenas animais.

- Sério? – ele pareceu realmente surpreso. – Deve estar muito acostumados, por que os humanos são os melhores.

Eu engoli em seco. Ficar perto de um vampiro nômade, tudo bem. Saber que ele é "carnívoro", tudo bem. Mas falar que o sangue humano é melhor, é triste. Qual é, eu vivo com vampiros, mas não sou tão fria.

- Er ... Estamos tentando passar despercebidos.

- Meu bem – interrompeu Esme, a mesma voz doce. – Por que não deixamos o Sr. Bautmore mais a vontade? – virou-se para o convidado. – Nós temos uma pequena residência aqui próxima, é simples, mas com perfeitas acomodações. Eu penso que lá você ficaria mais livre.

- Bem, se não for querer se aproveitar da hospitalidade.

- Claro que não – continuou a "mãe". – Emmett – logo o mais forte da família, com aquela aparência de urso raivo se colocou ao lado da mulher. – Por que você não o leva até a cabana. Alice, você poderia mostrar-lhe o local?

- Claro – falou a pequenina de cabelos negros.

**x.x.x.x**

- Eu não gosto dele – reclamou Edward quando Dereck, Emmett e Alice saíram pela porta. – Eu não consigo ler a mente dele, não sei o que ele pensa, mas eu não gostei do jeito que ele olhou para Bella.

- Ele nem comentou nada sobre ela ser humana – lembrou Jasper concordando com o "irmão". – Isso é estranho. Geralmente a primeira reação é perguntar se ela é um lanchinho.

- Er ... –arranhei a garganta. – Eu estou aqui – lembrei. – Mas, eu acho, que se nada aconteceu de cara, devemos ter calma. Não podemos acusa-lo de algo que não aconteceu. Alem do mais, Alice não falou nada, então, por enquanto estamos bem.

- Concordo com Bella – disse Esme se aproximando de Carlisle.

- Mas é bom te-lo por perto para qualquer inconveniente – falou o medido.

- "Mantenha os amigos perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda" – citou Edward me abraçando com força. – Eu não quero outra briga denovo.

- Nem eu – suspirei. – Da próxima vez eu vou até os Volturi. Já causei problemas o bastante para vocês.

- Não diga isso nem brincando, Bella – falou Edward rígido.

-Não se preocupe Bella – disse Jasper. – Ele tinha uma áurea bem calma para um nômade.

Ah, mais um nômade. Beleza, mais uma aventura começa na vida de Isabella Swan.

Bem-vindos ao meu mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Never Hurt You**

**Capítulo 2 ****– **_Aquele em que _**_eu_**_ sou _**_a estranha_**_._

Má sorte foi uma coisa que eu sempre tive. Como Edward sempre disse, eu sou um imã para acidentes quase-morte. Se um carro tiver que atropelar alguém ele vira até mim. E depois de hoje eu decidi que concordar com ele era a coisa mais sensata a fazer.

Cair de bicicleta e quebrar a perna, vale. Escorregar do degrau e ralar o cotovelo também vale. Isso vale para uma pessoa normal. Não para mim, Bella Swan, quase Cullen. :D

Era Sexta à tarde e eu já havia terminado meus deveres então fiquei no meu quarto apenas escutando música. Charlie ainda estava no trabalho então eu estava em casa sozinha, por que Edward insistiu em ficar com a família e tentar descobrir algo sobre o estranho... Dereck Bautmore.

Foi quando eu escutei o meu estomago fazer um barulho muito estranho. Decidi descer e fazer algo para comer, mas eu sou Isabella Swan, preciso ressaltar. Eu não tinha visto aquele maldito sapato no topo da escada, mas mesmo se eu tivesse visto isso aconteceria comigo.

EU SOU ISABELLA SWAN, MERDA!

Eu tropecei e cai escada a baixo. Sim, ESCADA A BAIXO.

Sem comentários.

Quando eu... Parei no chão do hall eu quase ri da minha maravilhosa sorte. Quem, por favor, me diga, QUEM? Que ser humano dotado e coordenação motora cai de uma escada? Ah, sim, eu.

Senti minha perna num ângulo estranho, um ângulo impossível e eu gemi ao tentar levantar. A dor era enorme. Meu braço também doía, mas não tanto. Era fato que eu não conseguiria ficar de pé, então, como uma lagartixa me arrastei até o telefone.

A primeira pessoa que pensei foi Charlie, mas ele estava trabalhando, não queria perturbá-lo. Então foi Carlisle que provavelmente estaria no hospital.

De conclusão liguei para Edward.

- Bella? Aconteceu algo?

- Hum ... Edward, lembra da sua teoria de – gemi ligeramente ao tentar me sentar confortável. – que eu atraio acidentes?

- Você esta machucada?

- Acho que eu preciso ir ao hospital.

- Estarei ai em poucos segundos – pude escutar ele pisando no acelerador.

- Ainda bem que você é frio, meu amor, acho que vou precisar de uma compressa de gelo – olhei para meu braço que já estava roxo. – Uma não, duas.

- Ah, Bella, o que eu faço com você?

- Se vira, você é o meu herói e tem que me vigiar – eu ri, meu corpo tremeu e eu gemi de novo. – Caraca, acho que dessa vez eu exagerei.

- O quanto feio?

- Não sei, depende do ponto de vista. Não tem sangue, isso já é algo, certo?

- É – ele suspirou. – Estou aqui na esquina.

Desligou.

Tentei me sentar melhor no chão, mas não consegui. Estava sendo impossível com um braço e uma perna. A perna esquerda ainda estava num ângulo estranho então tampei os olhos com a mão do braço direito, que era o braço bom, enquanto o braço esquerdo estava cada vez mais roxo.

A porta abriu e Edward me viu ali no chão, vulnerável e de olhos tampados.

- Oh Meu Deus! – ele exclamou.

- Eu sei. Eu sei – reclamei.

- O que você fez?

- A culpa é daquele maldito sapato.

Apontei para o sapato que estava agora no pé da escada, tirando a mão dos olhos.

- Ele me deu um chute e me jogou escada a abaixo – Edward escancarou seus olhos dourados.

- Você caiu da escada?

- Sem explicações. Tem como me levar ao hospital?

- Carlisle esta lá. Será mais rápido ser atendida.

Ele pegou no colo com cuidado, mas mesmo assim eu quase gritei.

- Por que você não esta chorando como toda garota normal?

- Por que eu não sou normal. Até por que uma garota normal não cairia de uma escada por causa de um sapato.

- Concordo.

**x.x.x.x**

Quando eu estava sendo colocada no leito por Edward, Carlisle entrou no quarto e sorriu.

- Estava com saudades de vê-la por aqui, Bella – riu.

- Ah, não foi minha culpa.

- Um sapato a jogou escada abaixo – falou Edward levando os dedos a testa.

- Foi. Ele meio que criou vida – virou-se para o médico. – Você acredita em mim?

- Claro.

Esticou a mão para toca a minha perna e eu senti um arrepio por causa da temperatura, mas ele pouco se incomodou e movimentou a perna e eu pulei segurando um grito.

- Wow – foi o que eu disse para não xingar.

- Quebrou em dois lugares parece, mas é melhor tirar o raio x.

Eu o vi chamando uma das enfermeiras e pendido para prepararem a sala. Edward riu ao meu lado, provavelmente escutando o que a enfermeira deslumbrada pensava de Carlisle.

- Eu nem quero saber – o médico falou. – Pegue Bella e me siga.

Fomos até a sala e Edward me deitou numa cama de metal. Tirei dois raios x da minha perna e dois do braço esquerdo.

Após alguns minutos esperando no quarto de antes, Carlisle apareceu com Charlie atrás dele. Eu gemi.

- Ninguém te segura – ele exclamou.

- Eu não tive culpa.

- É claro que não – me abraçou beijando minha testa. – Você me surpreende, Bells.

- É um charme – Edward riu.

- Bom – comentou Carlisle examinado as radiografias. – Você quebrou o braço e a perna esquerdos – ele riu. – Mas isso era obvio – me olhou e eu apenas dei de ombros, só com o direito, por que o esquerdo doía.

Em poucos minutos eu estava totalmente engessada. Ta, só o braço e a perna.

- Como eu vou viver com isso? – perguntei infeliz.

- Você precisara do gesso por uns cinco dias – ele falou anotando algo.

- Como eu vou viver com isso? – repeti a pergunta.

- Bom, eu acho que você vai precisar de uma ajudinha extra.

Algumas batidas na porta nos chamou a atenção, então Alice entrou. Dançando, como sempre. Parecia realmente preocupada.

- Como está?

- Bem – disse, mostrando o gesso.

- Me desculpe – ela parecia realmente culpada, talvez pelo fato de não ter conseguido me avisar com uma visão.

- Não se preocupe.

- Eu me preocupo, por isso eu vou ajudá-la – seu sorriso cresceu. – Charlie? O que você acha da Bella ficar lá em casa por alguns dias? Vai ter a Esme e a Rosalie para me ajudarem a cuidar dela. Vai ser até mais fácil. E você não vai precisar sair do trabalho preocupado.

- Com...

- Claro, que Edward a levaria para visitá-lo.

- Bem...

- Por favor, só alguns dias – ela pediu. E Charlie nunca negava nada a Alice. Eu só não sabia se era o fato dela se utilizar do charme ou se ele simplesmente confiava nela.

- Bom – ele me olhou. Piscou algumas vezes. – Acho que será melhor mesmo. Se não for incomodo, claro – olhou para Carlisle.

- Claro que não.

Alice soltou um gritinho

**x.x.x.x**

Estávamos no Volvo de Edward, eu na frente e Alice atrás com minhas malas.

- Algum avanço com o estranho? – perguntei para puxar um pouco do assunto, mas eu acabei piorando. Senti Alice se enrijecer atrás de mim e Edward apertar o volante. – Perdi algo? – sentei-me de modo a olhar para Alice também.

- Você provavelmente não – ela disse ficando triste. – Minhas visões, eles estão se dissipando.

Ofeguei.

- Isso pode? Quer dizer, como? Impossível.

- Eu também achava, mas nem minha leitura esta tão visível – falou Edward se referindo ao dom de ler mentes. – A cada dia estamos mais estressados, pelo menos os filhos da casa. Jasper não esta dando conta de amenizar todos os sentimentos. Emmett parece cada vez mais fraco e Rosalie, bom... Você poderá ver por si mesma.

Não demorou muito e estávamos em frente à casa dos Cullen. Edward rapidamente me pegou no colo e me levou para dentro. Emburrei-me.

- Eu posso andar – falei. Ele revirou os olhos

Rapidamente estávamos no quarto dele e Alice colocou minha mala ao lado da cama que Edward havia colocado para mim.

- Obrigada – me acomodei melhor.

- Quer algo? – perguntou-me pequena.

- Me diga o que esta acontecendo – pedi. – Cadê todo mundo?

- Eles foram caçar e vão voltar ao anoitecer – Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e Alice na minha frente, no chão. Alice suspirou e começou a falar. – Eu acho que esse tal de Dereck. Eu não posso culpá-lo de nada, Edward não consegue saber o que ele pensa, assim como eu não consigo ver qual é o futuro dele. Como um lobisomem, sabe – ela suspirou. Eu percebi que se ela pudesse chorar ela estaria chorando. – Eu não consegui vê-la se machucando, me desculpe.

Estiquei a mão para pegar a dela.

- Não é como se isso fosse me impedir de me ferir – tentei amenizar a situação. A puxei para sentar-se ao meu lado. – Alice, eu sou amiga de vampiros e lobisomens. Se até agora nada de ruim – Edward tossiu. – se nada _muito_ ruim ainda não aconteceu comigo, não vai acontecer agora. E isso não vai ser culpa sua – me virei para Edward. – Nem sua. Vocês não têm obrigação de me proteger o tempo todo – bufei.

- Eu não vou discutir sobre isso – falou Edward.

**x.x.x.x**

Estávamos na cozinha e eu remexia despreocupadamente na comida. Alice estava na varanda esperando o grupo.

- O que você esta pensando? – colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

- Jéssica.

- Como? – ele pareceu bem surpreso. – Por quê?

- Ela estava estranha hoje, me perguntando sobre você, freqüentemente.

- Mas ela sempre faz isso.

- Não como hoje. Antes de começar os exercícios ela me ligou e ficou perguntando como você agia comigo – enruguei a testa. – Foi estranho. Ela sempre pergunta como é o nosso relacionamento e em relação a presente – revirei os olhos.

- E isso esta te preocupando?

- Um pouco. Nem sobre o Mike ela comentou.

- Hum, isso é preocupante – rimos.

Logo mais Carlisle chegou junto com o resto da família e o tal... Dereck Bautmore.

Ele ainda me examinava como se eu fosse comestível. O que de certa forma eu era. Mas o clima sempre era quebrado por Emmett que tentava fazer alguma piada sobre meu estado. Ele realmente não estava o mesmo.

Esme e Carlisle pareciam mais velhos, independente da idade. Rosalie parecia cansada e seu cabelo estava em um rabo de cavalo, o que me deixou alarmada, ela nunca deixa o cabelo amarrado. Jasper estava mais quieto do que o normal.

Aquele Dereck, ele era estranho. Muito estranho. Isso era fato. E parecia que ele estava acabando minha família. Tentava se passar por simpático, mas eu não caia e acho que mais ninguém, apesar de fingir.

**x.x.x.x**

Eu me sentia pouco segura sozinha. Não sei se é pelo fato de Dereck Bautmore estar na casa no momento, ou pelo fato de que eu não conseguia mexer sem a ajuda de alguém. Suspirei e cruzei os braços ao ser colocada no sofá. Edward riu.

- Vou pegar um copo de água para você.

- Não demora – segurei sua mão. – Eu não gosto de ficar sozinha com aquele cara aqui. Ele me olha como se eu fosse comida – me apertei interiormente, mas logo sorri e o puxei para lhe dar um beijo. – Só você pode me olhar assim.

Ele riu.

- Já volto.

Dois segundos ele já estava do meu lado.

- Já estava com saudade – eu disse quando ele me abraçou pelos ombros me dando um beijo no rosto. Tomei um pouco da água e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Never Hurt You**

**Capítulo 3 ****– **_Aquele em que eu converso com __**um amigo**__._

Depois de muitas brigas, Jacob resolveu que nossa amizade estava acima de qualquer preconceito... Mágico, digamos assim. Então ele colocou um ponto final em tudo e continuou meu amigo. Deixou de lado essa merda toda de lobisomem, vampiro e humano.

Hoje somos amigos, ele e Edward se aturam na minha frente e Jake aceita que eu o ame somente como irmão. O que realmente ajuda às vezes, e ele não irá pensar que qualquer coisa que eu faça estará lhe dando esperanças.

Quando ele entrou na casa dos Cullen e me viu daquele jeito, Jacob teve que se segurar na parede para não cair no chão de tanto rir. Sim, ele era meu amigo.

Eu apenas revirei os olhos.

- Pode rir.

- Não... se... se preocupe – ele ria. – Eu irei.

Revirei os olhos novamente. Ele se jogou do meu e me abraçou pelo ombro ainda rindo. Quando ele deitou a cabeça em meu ombro ficou rígido. Deu uma pequena fungada em meu ombro e me olhou.

- Temos visitas? – perguntou sentindo o cheiro no ar.

- Temos. Um nômade – ele me olhou alarmado. Depois da história com James, nem o Jacob se dava muito bem com eles. – Ele esta hospedado em uma cabana da família.

- Disse que ficaria por algum tempo – disse Edward entrando na sala.

- E por que esta com essa cara de que morreu? – perguntou Jacob tentando ser engraçado e sério ao mesmo tempo.

- Algumas coisas andam estranhas por aqui – continuou.

- É esse nômade?

- Provavelmente.

- Ele fede. Não que você seja cheiroso – falou Jacob. – Mas, ele...

- Eu senti.

- E mesmo assim...

- Carlisle manda e nós obedecemos.

- Hum... – Jacob calou-se. Eu sabia que depois daquela pequena guerra com recém nascidos em que Carlisle curou Jacob ele tinha dado um maior crédito ao médico.

Isso era bom.

**x.x.x.x**

Enquanto eu e Jacob, que havia ficado para examinar o vampiro, comíamos, o resto da família e Dereck Bautmore ficavam tentando construir uma conversa.

- Não sabia que vocês confraternizavam com lobos – disse Dereck com sua voz profunda. – Até a humana me surpreendeu um pouco – eu senti ele me olhar, mesmo enquanto encarava o prato.

Jacob comia como um... lobo, nunca deixando de olhar o vampiro, que estava exatamente na sua frente. Emmett se certa forma tinha um pequeno sorriso sádico e divertido no rosto, reparando em cada movimento do lobisomem em relação ao nômade.

- Mas já irei me acostumar – disse. – Ela... cheira...

- É, nós sabemos – falou Jacob com uma voz sombria o interrompendo.

Eu senti a atmosfera ficando cada vez mais pesada.

- Hum... Edward, eu queria ligar para o Charlie – falei tentando mudar um pouco a tensão.

- Claro – falou um pouco rígido. – Com licença.

Edward me pegou no colo e eu fui levada para a sala, onde me colocou no sofá e me entregou o telefone. Disquei o numero e logo Charlie atendeu.

**- **_Bella? É você?_– eu sabia que ele estaria esperando uma ligação.

- Sou eu, pai. Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

**- **_Então, como você ... esta tudo bem mesmo_?

- Claro. E você? Comeu algo?

**- **_Sim. Agora você que não deve se preocupar._

- Você cozinhou? – perguntei um pouco incrédula.

**- **_Não_** – **riu.** – **_Sue chamou Billy e eu para um jantar. Foi ótimo_**.**

- Que bom, papai. Pelo menos eu sei que você não vai morrer com comida envenenada**.**

**- **_Muito engraçado_**.**

- Eu sei.

**- **_Ah, sua amiga, Jéssica, ela ligou_**.**

- Sério? Ela disse o que queria?

**- **_Não_**.**

- Ah, bom, eu vou ligar para ela.

**- **_Sim. Vê se não desaparece_**.**

- Vou tentar. Tchau.

**- **_Tchau_– ele desligou. Olhei para Edward que estava ao meu lado. – Jéssica me ligou. Não deixou recado.

- Liga para ela.

- Ok – disquei o número e logo fui atendida. – Jéssica?

- Bella?! – ela parecia surpreendida. – Algum problema? Você nunca me liga.

- Er... Você não me ligou?

- Eu? Não? – ela riu. – Deve ter sido outra pessoa.

- Ah, tudo bem. Desculpa.

- Sem problemas. Até.

- Tchau.

Olhei para Edward, ele deve ter escutado a conversa.

- Isso foi estranho – comentei.

- Eu não gosto dele.

Pulei de susto quando Jacob apareceu no nada e se sentou na minha frente. Ele tinha a cara emburrada, como uma criança que foi contrariada.

- Ele cheira mal.

- Você já disse isso – revirei os olhos.

- Não, não digo como... cheiro de vampiro. Tem algo nele que não me deixa arrepiado.

- Ok, isso é mais estranho ainda.

Jacob olhou para Edward. Eles ficaram se olhando por algum tempo e ao meu lado Edward ficou rígido.

- Não – rosnou.

- Eu não gosto dessa idéia tanto quanto você, mas... – suspirou. – Esquece – levantou-se. – Tenho que ir. Nos vemos depois, Bella.

- Ta – disse simplesmente. – O que ele disse? – perguntei depois de escutar a porta.

- Nada que você deva se preocupar – ele me deu um beijo na testa e olhou para o relógio. – Olha o horário. Você tem que dormir.

- Amanhã eu não vou para a escola – eu resmunguei.

- Mesmo assim – falou me pegando no colo. – Bella já esta indo dormir – falou Edward num tom baixo, mas eu sabia que ele estava falando com o grupo que estava na cozinha.

Em poucos minutos eu estava na cama, sendo abraçado por uma escultura gelada de mármore, mas não reclamei apenas me aconcheguei mais perto.

Eu não poderia nem pensar em reclamar do namorado que eu tinha. Minha vida, antes dele, era um desastre. Eu não tinha amigos, realmente era o tipo de garota que chegava na escola, estudava e ia para casa. Nunca fui de sair e nunca reclamei. Mas com Edward minha vida ganhou um pouco mais de aventura. Perigo, seria a palavra certa.

O que é a vida sem um pouco de sangue, ossos quebrados e vampiros sádicos correndo atrás de você?

E o melhor de tudo é ter um namorado que realmente daria a vida para te ver feliz e principalmente de te ver viva.

Eu não reclamo.

Vale a pena correr o risco.

O abracei e ele me deu um beijo na testa.

Vale a pena correr o risco quando você esta com alguém como Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Never Hurt You**

**Capítulo 4 – **_Aquele em que o __**tédio**__ é meu amigo_

É ótimo pensar que eu vou passar a maioria do tempo com Edward e o resto da família, mas ainda me dá uma dor no estomago em pensar que todos pareciam fracos e ainda tinha aquele tal de Dereck que me assustava só com um olhar. Eu não poderia reclamar. Ele não havia feito nada.

Quando eu acordei no outro dia, eu senti falta de Edward e de seu abraço de gelo, que eu nunca reclamei. Logo me sentei na cama tentando domar o meu cabelo, ou seja lá como você chama uma juba na cabeça de um ser humano.

Tentei ficar em pé, era um pouco difícil por causa do peso do gesso, mas nada de outro mundo ou uma mordida de vampiro no pulso

Dei um passo tentando me equilibrar com as mãos. Eu estava em forma de T, aquilo era mais difícil do que me lembrava. O único problema é que Edward me deixou mal acostumada, querendo me levar de um lado para o outro naqueles braços frios e musculosos. Não que eu esteja reclamando de ter um vampiro apaixonado me pegando no colo. Realmente não estou reclamando.

Escutei uma risadinha na porta do quarto e me desequilibrei, mas a pessoa me segurou a poucos centímetros do chão. Foi impossível não ofegar tendo meu rosto tão próximo ao piso branco. A pessoa de braços fortes e musculosos riu de mim novamente. Fui colocada em pé.

- Obrigada, Emmett – resmunguei. Tentei continuar equilibrada enquanto desamassava minha roupa. – Esta tudo bem?

- Claro, Edward pediu para te vigiar.

- Você? – perguntei ceticamente.

Quer perigo maior? Emmett me vigiando? Ele acha engraçado eu cair e ficar com a cara a centímetros do piso, sendo que foi ele que providenciou isso de certa forma. É mais fácil eu ficar perto desse Dereck.

Esta bem, exagerei.

- Cadê ele?

- Ele e Alice foram para a escola.

- Eles não podia ...

- Alice disse que seria motivo demais para a cidade falar. Ela disse também que a cidade pensaria que você foi seqüestrada por vampiros sádicos – ele riu e eu revirei os olhos. – Eu que inventei isso.

- Tão criativo – sussurrei, tentando me manter em pé. - Ele levou meu atestado médico?

- Levou. Carlisle fez um bem bonitinho para você. Colocou até corações no pingo dos i's – ele sorriu.

- Emmett, vai se agarrar com Rosalie vai?! - Eu tentei andar sem cair. – Mas antes me ajude a ir para o banheiro – falei, pensando melhor.

Estiquei o braço apenas para me apoiar, mas ele me pegou no colo. Espero que isso não seja uma mania. Seria muito estranho Carlisle ou Jasper me pegarem no colo.

Bufei quando ele me deixou na porta. Agradeci e entrei mancando. Me apoiei na pia e me encarei. Soltei um suspiro entrecortado num sorriso. Como eles se envolveram com uma humana sem atrativos? Isso era um mistério até para mim.

Você poderia olhá-los durante hora e ainda não saberia. Você poderia conversar com ele durante dias, descobrir coisas que você supostamente nunca acreditaria, mas talvez nunca descobriria.

Revirei os olhos e pensei emamor. A única coisa que poderia unir coisas opostas. O bonito e o feio, o rico e o pobre, o forte e o fraco, o rápido e o lento ... a presa e o predador. Assim como eu e Edward.

Terminei de escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto e tentei sair mancando do banheiro – ou como eles chamavam aquele cômodo grande e perfeito como o resto da casa, decoração perfeita, enfim -, me apoiando aonde dava.

Olhei para o corredor e fui pulando de um pé. Tentei examinar todo o espaço daquele lugar. Rosalie olhando uma revista, revirando as páginas nem um pouco interessada; Emmett sentando ao seu lado passando os canais de TV e Jasper sentado no chão com um caderno sobre a mesa de centro e um lápis na mão. Edward e Alice estavam na escola tentando parecerem normais, Carlisle no hospital e Esme ...

- Olá Bella! – ela sempre foi discreta e seu sorriso, apesar da aparência cansada, era encantador, impossível de não ser retribuído.

- Olá, Esme – suspirei, ainda me segurando na parede.

- Você parece um pouco abatida, esta tudo bem?

Eu realmente estava um pouco pálida essa manhã, mas talvez fosse por que eu acabei de acorda, então não me importei com isso. Quando me olhei no espelho ficou um pouco difícil decidir se olhava a moldura do vidro ou para mim.

- Estou ótima.

- Você sempre está – disse sorrindo. - Ah, você deve estar com fome. Edward nos alertou que você deve ser alimentada com freqüência. Sua dieta deve ser bem diferente da nossa.

Claro, não envolvia animais ou sangue. Bufei. Mesmo longe, Edward ainda era cuidadoso.

Logo estava na cozinha comendo sei lá o que, mas era muito bom. Não ia reclamar, não era eu que estava cozinhando. Eu poderia, mas não conseguia ficar em pé por mais de 5 segundos sem que a gravidade me puxasse para o lado. Sem contar que eu só tinha uma mão.

**x.x.x.x**

É inútil dizer de a manhã passou lenta sem Edward. Logo que ele chegou, eu pude notar as enormes manchas em seus olhos.

- Ah, Edward, você não pode ficar tanto tempo sem caçar – reclamei.

- Eu não vou enquanto esse cara estiver aqui – falou no meu ouvido. – Eu não gosto dele.

- Você já falou isso – suspirei. – Como foi na escola?

- Lenta e monótona – ele disse. – Você não estava lá.

- Você é um amor – olhei para os olhos dele. Negros como a noite. – Mas eu ainda acho que deveria se alimentar. Eu estou à disposição – sorri, e ele revirou os olhos.

- Não me tente – ele disse, surpreendentemente, de forma maliciosa.

- Quer um convite formal? – rebati. Ele gargalhou.

- Qual a graça? – perguntou Rosalie entrando na sala.

Majestosa como uma deusa. Apesar da aparência caída, como se tivesse passado dias sem dormir.

Irônico, eu sei.

Eu já disse que nosso ... relacionamento era limitado, mas não agressivo? Então. Ela até que me dirige a palavra quando ela quer. Não reclamo, pelo menos ela não quer me matar.

- Eu sou o prato do dia – eu disse.

- Hum ... Acho que eu vou deixar minha dieta de lado – me olhou sugestivamente começando a revirar uma revista.

"Pelo menos ela não queria me matar"? Acho que vou retirar isso.

- Que adorável – eu sussurrei, mesmo sabendo que ela ouviria. Me virei para Edward. Ele ainda continuava adorável e encantador, apesar da aparência cansada. – Me promete uma coisa?

- Qualquer coisa que você quiser – disse, acariciando a bochecha.

- Quando ... Quando ele for embora, a primeira coisa que você vai fazer vai ser caçar.

- Eu quero ficar mais tempo com você.

- Eu sei, eu também quero. Sem horários, sem regras – me aproximei mais dele – Sem Charlie – sorri. – Mas eu não quero que você sofra – falei sério, acariciando o pescoço dele, passando a mão pela garganta. Ele pegou minha mãe e depositou um beijo ali. – Me promete.

- Eu prometo.

- Ótimo – fiz uma cara de desapontamento fingido. Edward sorriu.– Apesar de eu quero muito ser o prato do dia – ele bufou.

- E eu ainda te escuto, Bella.

- Você me ama.

- Sim, muito.

- Ah, eu preciso sair daqui – resmungou Rosalie se levantando. Edward deixou um rosnado sair de seu peito olhando a loira se retirar da sala.

- Ninguém te chamou aqui – resmungou ele.

- Deixe – o abracei. – Eu estou com um pouco de dor, Edward.

- Você quer algum remédio?

- Não – o abracei. – Quando eu caia, mamãe dava um beijo no machucado.

- Sério? – ele pareceu confuso. Coitado, a inocência do século XVIII.

- Sério.

- E onde você esta com dor?

- Hum ... No momento só aqui – apontei para minha boca de forma infantil. – Mas eu posso começar a sentir em outros lugares.

Ele sorriu como se eu fosse um presa, entendendo o que eu queria dizer. Finalmente. Ele me deu um beijo.

A falta de ar, a pressão na cabeça, as palpitações do meu coração, nada importava, pelo menos para mim. Mas para Edward era diferente, claro. Logo ele nos separou.

- Eu odeio quando você faz isso – bufei, ofegante.

- Eu sou o mais inteligente de nos dois, não esqueça disso.

Revirei os olhos. Não concordando, nem discordando.

**x.x.x.x**

Estávamos jantando, pelo menos eu, graças a Deus, quando Carlisle entrou na sala com Dereck Bautmore atrás, como sempre, sorrindo como se o mundo fosse cor de rosa. Revirei os olhos e voltei para meu prato.

- Sr. Bautmore esta se despedindo de nós – a voz mágica de Carlisle me fez levantar a cabeça. Tentei esconder um pequeno sorriso.

Eu não tinha nada contra ele, Bautmore não tinha tentado nada contra mim, mas eu sofri demais nas mãos de um nômade qualquer. E aquele sorriso feliz _demais _me deixava nervosa, com calafrios até.

- Eu queria agradecer pela hospitalidade. - Que hospitalidade, ele foi quase exilado da família. Deixa ele. – Eu realmente não esperava encontrar um clã tão grande, com hábitos ... tão diferentes dos meus – Graças a Deus pelos hábitos diferentes.

- Bom, fique a vontade para voltar – disse Esme. Eu fechei os olhos em pesar.

- Vou aceitar a oferta – disse felinamente. Tentei afastar o arrepio colocando um pouco de comida na boca. – Bom, nos vemos em breve.

Eu não o olhei, mas senti Edward rígido ao meu lado.

Ele percebeu o pequeno ênfase no "breve". Ok, agora eu estou um pouco assustada.

Em poucos segundos, ele não estava mais ao redor da propriedade, e em minutos ele estaria fora de Forks. Eu esperava.

- Bom, ele se foi – falou Alice, de repente ela paria mais feliz. Eu também estava, mas não falaria nada.

- Alice! – ralhou Esme.

- Poxa, mãe! – ela falou. Foi estranho escutar Alice chama-la de mãe, mas nada comentei. – Vai dizer que ele não te dava calafrios? E olha que ele era bem bonito.

Sim, tudo estava voltando ao normal.

- Você – apontei o garfo para Edward de forma acusadora. – Vai sair para caçar, amanhã.

- Bella ...

- Sem discussão. Promessa é divida – falei, colocando um brócolis na boca. Ele bufou. Eu sorri e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. – Minha proposta ainda esta de pé.

- Que proposta? – perguntou Emmett.

- Eu ser o prato do dia – expliquei. Me voltei para Edward. – Você que sabe. Estou a sua disposição.

- Ow! Edward, depois dessa é meio difícil não pensa-la como uma sobremesa - Emmett deu uma risada escandalosa e eu corei. Por que ele tinha que ser malicioso?

- Cala a boca, Em – resmungou Edward ao meu lado.

Balancei a cabeça enquanto o grandalhão só ria mais.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll Never Hurt You**

**Capítulo 5 – **_Aquele em que a __**sorte**__ esta ao meu lado _**:D**

No dia seguinte Edward havia saído para caçar. Emmett falou que ia junto, o que eu achei muito mais perigoso do que vários leões da mantanha juntos, mas então Jasper se prontificou também, me deixando mais calma. Edward havia deixado bem claro a preferência de Emmett por ursos nervosos. Ficando em casa as meninas junto com Carlisle.

Já estava a noite e eu resolvi me deitar. Alice me pegou no colo, o que eu ainda achava estranho, e me colocou na cama que eles havia colocado no quarto de Edward para mim. Me cobri com grosso cobertor, por que pedi para Alice deixar a janela aberta, assim Edward poderia vir direto para o quarto.

Suspirei sem sono algum, mas mesmo assim eu fechei os olhos e pus a pensar em como minha vida era diferente. Que pessoa dormiria numa casa com vampiros? Eu era diferente, certo? Não me importava de ser assim. Eu gostava de ser assim. Eu gostava de ser protegida por Edward.

Era um pouco difícil de não pensar em como os braços fortes e frios me abraçavam com medo ou duvida. Ela reconfortante pensar em como ele podia me fazer feliz com um sorriso, com uma piada sem graça ou apenas um olhar.

Escutei algo na janela, então me sentei na cama e vi Edward entrando pela janela. Edward? A essa hora? Ele havia ido de manhã, como poderia ter sido tão rápido.

- Edward? Por que esta aqui?

- Resolvi vir um pouco mais cedo – ele continuou parado, sentado na janela. – Quer dar um passeio Bella?

- Como assim? Você já caçou? Onde esta Emmett e Jasper?

- Encontramos um bando de cervos no caminho, me alimentei rápido para vir te ver. Mas Emmett e Jasper eles seguiram viagem, não pareciam satisfeitos.

- E você?

- O que?

- Esta satisfeito?

- Vou estar – ele disse sobriamente. Me arrepiei levemente, mas ignorei. – Então? Quer dar um passeio.

- Claro.

Edward me puxou para suas costas e me levou, pulando pela janela e parando no chão com classe, até a floresta. Fomos até a clareira, onde passamos boas horas olhando a lua.

Aquilo seria a coisa mais romântica do mundo. Se fosse verdade, claro.

Quando Edward me colocou em suas costa eu percebi algo diferente no modo de me puxar pelo braço, mas não falei nada. O gesso batei ao lado na perna dele, mas provavelmente ele nada sentiu, meu braço machucado foi colocado no ombro dele. Nem tive tempo de reagir com o pulo que ele deu na janela caindo com força no chão, como uma bola de canhão.

Ele começou a ir em direção da floresta.

Eu me agarrei com mais força nas costas dele, como se aquele abraço dependesse da minha vida. E de certa forma dependia. A velocidade que ele corria, a agressividade dos pulos e a expressão que ele tinha me assustava.

Aquele não era o meu Edward. Ou se era tinha algo muito errado com ele.  
Com uma freada abrupta ele parou e me colocou no chão sem educação não nenhuma, diferente de todas às vezes. Eu me levantei limpando a terra que havia sujado minha blusa enquanto encarava suas costas.

-Edward?

-Me dê um minuto. – aquela não era voz dele. Sua voz era doce, cantada quase um lírio dos anjos. Agora estava grossa, forte como trombetas rústicas.

-Não! Edward, o que há com você? – perguntei suplicando e me aproximando. Eu não sabia o que ele poderia fazer, mas sabia que ele se repreenderia caso seus instintos tentassem algo contra mim.

-Bella, não agora. – ele suspirou ruidosamente.

Tinha algo errado com ele, eu sentia. Não apenas no olhar ou nos calafrios que meu corpo estava tendo, mas lá no fundo do coração. Eu iria me casar com aquele homem (ou vampiro), eu o compreendia e isso era recíproco, eu tinha certeza. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando se controlar, e eu também.

Estávamos no meio da floresta que havia próximo a casa dele, estava escuro e frio, por isso eu tentava me convencer que os calafrios não eram por causa da áurea negra que pairava sobre Edward. Eu estava com medo, podia admitir, eu sabia que ele não poderia saber. Se algo acontecesse, se Edward perdesse o controle era apenas um grito que todos os outros familiares estariam ali. Alice já deveria estar alerta contra algo do futuro.

Eu tenho que parar com isso. Edward nunca faria nada comigo, nem se estivesse com muita sede. Certo? Ele me pediria para distraí-lo ou não me colocaria no meio da floresta no meio da noite. Tinha que haver algum motivo.

-Edward. – fiquei sério e senti ele se enrijecer.

-Bella... eu estou...

-Me diga o que há de errado. – aproximei-me dele e toquei seu ombro, que era um pouco acima da minha cabeça. Ele se afastou delicadamente. – Por que você me trouxe aqui?

-Desculpe, Bella, mas eu...

-O que? – fiquei em frente a ele. – Eu exijo que me olhe mos olhos Edward. Agora!

Ele me olhou e eu fiquei parada no mesmo lugar tentado não transmitir o medo que eu senti ao me deparar com os belos olhos âmbar de Edward parecerem dois buracos negros sem fim. Me vi afundar neles como se eu estivesse caindo num abismos. Senti meu coração palpitar, meu sangue correr em minhas veias com mais pressa.

Talvez seja meu fim. Ou apenas o começo.

- Quem é você? – perguntei dando um passo para trás e acabando por tropeçar em um tronco que tinha ali no chão. O gesso bateu na madeira com um "_poc_", mas nada falei.

- Como assim, Bella? – "Edward" me olhou com fingido ressentimento. – Não se lembra de mim? – os cabelos ruivos e curtos de Edward – meu Edward – começaram a escurecer e pareciam brotar da cabeça da pessoa na minha frente. Os olhos eram os mesmo, o nariz pareceu se afinar mais, a boca pareceu ficar mais grossa e mais branca.

Fechei os olhos tremendo, mas sorrindo.

- Claro.

- Eu achei muito interessantes que depois daquela dor infernal, que durou três intermináveis dias, eu pudesse ser presenteado com algo. – Dereck foi se aproximando de mim com passos felinos. – Sabia que quando humano eu trabalhava como ator em um teatro em Londres? Eu lembro até hoje das críticas: "O melhor imitador do país". Imitar pareceu mais fácil quando você pode simplesmente ser a outra pessoa – ele riu.

- E andando por ai sentiu meu cheiro e resolveu checar?

- Como sabe?

- Imaginei – ironizei me levantando apoiando em uma pedra de uns quatro metros que havia ali.

- Você é muito cheirosa para uma humana simples, Bella, já te falaram isso? – ele ficou a centímetros de mim enquanto me encurralava na pedra. Pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e inspirou.

- Freqüentemente – minha voz tremeu. Droga! Cadê Edward para salva o meu dia?

- Se o cheiro é bom, imagine ao gosto – levou o nariz ao meu pulso.

- Eu já escutei isso antes.

- Imagino o por que – seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos enquanto sua boca abria devagar. Tentei puxar a mão.

- Não – ofeguei. Como assim? Tudo ia acabar tão rápido assim? uma mordida no pulso? Continuei a puxar a mão, mas nada adiantou.

Eu sempre me machuco mesmo. Pensei antes de quebrar o gesso de minha mão. Mas é claro que eu me ferrei. O gesso quebrou e minha mão, braço e pulso foram juntos, com muito sangue.

Dereck bufou e me olhou com as pupilas dilatadas esperando me cala – para sempre talvez, eu não sabia – caso eu gritasse. Eu ofeguei com força, quando meu sangue começou a pingar nas folhas, fazendo barulhos que pareciam coincidir com as batidas do meu coração.

Aquilo parecia musicas para os ouvidos deles.

- Acho que você gosta de sofrimento, Bella. Eu iria ser rápido e indolor – ele sussurrou enquanto um chute quebrou o outro gesso junto a perna. Foi impossível esconder o grito enquanto eu caia de joelhos. – Mas você não ajuda – falou com fingido pesar.

Ele me levantou pelos cabelos. Merda, isso doía. Minha cabeça, meu braço, minha perna. Era impossível ficar em pé, eu tremi.

Dereck ficou rígido dando um pequeno suspiro em meu pesoço. Um estrondoso rugido saiu de seu peito quando ele olhou para sua direita. Recuou alguns passos me deixando cair no chão como uma boneca de pano.

Foi quando eu percebi que estava chorando, soluços saindo do fundo de minha garganta juntos com uma enorme dor. Parecia que minha cabeça iria explodir a qualquer momento. Prendi meu braço contra o peito e tentei me arrastar para escorar na pedra.

Dereck ainda recuava passos parecendo realmente alarmado com algo que eu ainda não vi devido à escuridão.

Mas em poucos segundos eu pude escutar passos pesados sobre as folhas secas. Pareciam cavalos ou ursos. Um pouco dos dois. Logo Jacob e mais 2 lobos, se juntaram a nos entre as árvores.

Jake me mostrou um olhar machucado e eu só pude deixar uma lagrima cair. Ele uivou e se virou para Dereck soltando um rosnado feroz. A raiva era evidente. Em segundos nenhum dos lobos ou até o vampiro estavam ali. A escuridão me tomou.

O pânico começou a me cobrir. Minha respiração ficou pesada.

Estávamos próximos a casa. Por que Alice não chegou ainda? Ela já teria previsto se algo acontecesse. Bufei. Por que ela não podia ver futuros que envolviam lobisomens.

Só me resta uma alternativa.

- ALICE! – gritei. Meu pulmão doía, assim como minha cabeça. Que ela escutasse. – SOCORRO! ACLIICE! – solucei. Minha garganta doía devido ao bolo que se encontrava no meio dela.

Suspirei tentando me acalmar. Eu sei que logo ela estaria ali. Ela sempre ia me visitar a noite para conversarmos ou ver se eu realmente havia dormido. Ela ira sentir minha falta.

- Rápido – sussurrei antes da escuridão me tomar completamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll Never Hurt You**

**Capítulo 6 – **_Aquele em que eu __**quebrei**__ uma __**perna, **__um __**braço, **__três __**constelas**__ e __**recebi**__ um __**olho roxo**__._

Eu tenho uma sorte de ouro. Olho roxo, perna roxa, braço roxo, pulso roxo, coxa roxa, nariz roxo, só faltava outra ... esquece. Eu não estou muito feliz. Novamente estou no hospital, engessada até o dedão do pé. Mas o que mais me doía era Edward.

Ele ainda pensava que era o culpado de tudo. Mas eu tentava faze-lo mudar de idéia. Era um pouco difícil. Quando Edward colocava algo na cabeça, nada o fazia tirar.

- Não é culpa sua – falei colocando minha mão engessada por cima da dele.

- É por minha culpa que você esta vivendo nesse mundo, que até pouco tempo você nem sabia que existia.

- Sim, culpa sua. Quem manda ser gostoso desse jeito – falei o puxando para um beijo. – Não importa quantas vezes eu tiver que ficar no hospital, eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado, independente das circunstâncias. Eu te amo, Edward, e aparentemente, nem a morte vai nos separar. Até por que ela esta tendo muito trabalho – sorri. – Eu sou forte como touro – falei mostrando um músculo inexistente em meu braço. – Viu? É disso que eles tem medo, por isso eles querem me matar. Eles se sentem ameaçados – falei.

Edward sorriu.

- Acho que sim.

- Mostra o seu – pedi. Ele mostrou o braço onde apareceu um músculo ... muito ... visível. Sem comentário, mas eu tive muitos pensamentos.

- Olha isso – falei com fingido desgosto. – É por isso que você ainda esta vivo, eles não se sentem ameaçados por esses braços maravilhosos e fortes – falei suspirando.

- Claro – sorriu ao ver meu olhar de cobiça.

- Nós temos que começar a fazer esses braços trabalharem – eu disse.

Era um pouco difícil não ser maliciosa com Edward perto de mim. Aqueles braços, aquele tórax, aquele olhar de quem de certa forma queria me comer – eu não me importava de quantas formas isso poderia acontecer.

- Eu acho isso uma boa idéia.

Ele estava me beijando quando Jacob entrou.

- Eca! Eu poderia dormir sem ver isso – falou fazendo uma careta.

- Ei, Jake – Edward me ajudou a sentar. – Eu nem sei como agradecer por você aparecer lá.

- É, cachorro, eu ... também te devo gratidão.

Por não estar em casa, Edward ainda se sentia culpado. Eu o havia pedido para ir, então não havia motivo, certo?

Quando Alice me ouviu gritar saiu correndo até mim, onde ela começou a gritar mentalmente por Edward, pelo menos foi o que ela falou. Logo ela apareceu e eu estava no colo de Carlisle indo em direção ao hospital.

Aonde estou agora :D

- Não se preocupem com isso – ele falou parecendo um pouco constrangido. Talvez por Edward estar sendo simpático com ele na minha frente. – Eu só vim saber como você estava.

- Na medida do possível.

Se é que possível ficar bem com agulhas enterradas em suas veias, braço e perna engessados, cabeça doendo, olho roxa e toda dolorida, mas isso vinha ao caso.

A porta se abriu novamente e Seth entrou a todos sorrisos, seguidos de Leah que tentava passar despercebida. Jacob e Seth usavam calça jeans e camisa, pois era algo obrigatório para se entrar no hospital. Leah usava um vestido, um pouco curto, mas devia ser por causa do calor, como Jake havia me dito a alguns anos atrás.

- Espero que tenhamos chegado a tempo – falou Seth dando uma forte fungada no ar. – Chegamos, você ainda cheira a morango – falou sorridente. – Ei, Edward – disse feliz mesmo tendo falado de mal cheiro de vampiros, perto de um vampiro.

- Ei, Seth – Edward riu.

Leah ficou no fundo, encostada na parede.

- Eu estava dizendo a Edward, Leah – tentei não deixa-la excluir-se. – Que nós mulheres somos mais fortes, e esses vampiros malvados se sentem ameaçados por nós, principalmente uma humana. E por isso que eles tentam nos matar. Por medo.

- Concordo plenamente – ela falou baixinho. – Homens são frouxos – quando isso foi dito ela olhou de lado para Jacob. – Você parece melhor do que antes, Bella. Esse olho roxo até te deixou mais bonita.

Eu senti a ironia, mas apenas sorri.

- É para dar charme.

- Oh! – Seth pareceu se lembrar de algo. Edward ao meu lado riu. – você não vai acreditar quem teve a impressão mais estranha de todas.

- Quem?

- Foi ... – Jacob tampou a boca dele, mas mesmo assim ele continou falando. – JsdafcgsoxcbvxcvxseosfmhdLdhedhafhh.

- Claro – revirei os olhos. – Solte o menino, Jacob, ou eu medo esse gesso na sua cabeça.

- Você iria quebrar a mão novamente.

- Eu não me importo, quer apostar.

Seth se remexei e sorriu de Jacob para mim. Leah saiu batendo a porta. Ele se aproximou como se fosse me contar um segredo.

- Jacob – sussurrou.

- Ah – olhei para Jake que estava emburrado. – Sério? Mas ele não tinha que parecer feliz?

- Sim, mas é ai que esta a parte estranha.

- Qual?

- Ele teve com a Leah, que teve com ele, mas invés deles ficarem se beijando, o que seria muito nojento, sendo que eu ouviria os pensamentos deles, eles brigam e se agarram. Eu juro, Bella, eu poderia fazer um filme pornô dos amassos deles que eu ficaria rico.

Eu gargalhei. Era engraçado ouvir isso de Seth, que parecia pouco se importar com Jacob no quarto. Edward ao meu lado gargalhava junto.

- Como são Edward? – me virei para ele.

- São bem realistas – falou olhando para mim. – Eu acho que vou comprar um sistema de câmeras e colocar pela floreta, assim podemos ficar ricos, Seth.

Jacob bufou e saiu do quarto.

- Coitado.

- Coitado, Bella? – Seth revirou os olhos. – Por que não é você que não consegue desviar desses pensamentos quando estamos transformados. É quase impossível.

Olhei de Seth para Edward e gargalhei. Mas fui interrompida por Carlisle que entrou no quarto.

- Parece que esta se tornando uma moradora aqui do hospital, Bella.

- Vou alugar esse quarto só para mim – falei enquanto ele examinava minha cabeça com seus dedos gelados. – Quer saber, tragam logo minhas malas, acho que vou transformar esse quarto em meu cubículo pessoal.

- Não seria má idéia – ele me olhou sério. – Eu devo me preocupar com a possibilidade de você conseguir se enforcar com os tubos de oxigênio?

- É bem capaz de isso acontecer.

- Claro que é.

- Vou pedir a enfermeira para te dar os remédios. Sente alguma dor?

- Umas fisgadas a s vezes, nas costela, mas até agora ela não me impediu nem de rir.

- Ótimo – anotou algo em sua prancheta prata e saiu seguido de Seth que ficou fazendo perguntas de como eles me trouxeram para cá.

- Sua mãe esta aqui.

- E o que eu devo dizer para ela.

- Que você havia caído da escada e quebrado o braço e a perna. Ficou alguns dias em minha casa para que Esme e as meninas cuidassem de você. Mas estava cansada de ficar pedindo ajuda, o que é sua cara, e resolveu tomar um pouco de ar na varanda do meu quarto, que você usando quando esta lá em casa, sendo que eu fico no quarto de hospedes – revirei os olhos. Era bem capaz de Renée perguntar por que diabos ele não estava na mesma cama que eu. Continuei a escutá-lo. – Ao se aproximar da janela de vidro você prendeu o gesso na cortina, tropeçou e caiu do segundo andar.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Nossa, isso realmente se parece comigo.

- Foi o que Alice falou enquanto Emmett pensava nessa desculpa, enquanto ria.

Obvio que ele estaria rindo.

- Cadê sua família?

- Esme esta conversando com sua mãe. Rosalie provavelmente em casa com Emmett, enquanto Jasper e Alice se divertem inventando a cena do crime

- Parece divertido – resmunguei.

Quando Edward ia me beijar a porta se abriu. Bufei e ele riu olhando para a pessoa na porta.

- Desculpem – falou Ângela corada.

- Ângela! – exclamei a chamando para um abraço. – O que faz aqui?

- Como assim? Eu fiquei preocupada, até Ben ficou confuso com suas faltas. Você nuca faltou – sorriu. – Resolvi ligar para Charlie e ele disse que você estava aqui. E, minha nossa, você se superou – falou um pouco assustada. – O quão grave foi isso?

- Segundo andar.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. É melhor alguém te prender na cama – o celular dela tocou. – É o Bem – atendeu. – Ei. ... Ela esta bem sim. ... Ele mandou melhoras – ela falou para mim. – Ok. ... Não se preocupe, estarei ai. Beijos. ... Tchau! – desligou. – Bella, me desculpe, tenho um jantar com a família de Ben hoje.

- Não se preocupe.

- Quando melhor nos marcamos de sair em casal, o que achar.

- Parece perfeito – falei olhando para Edward que sorriu para mim.

- Tchau, Bella; Tchau, Edward.

A porta se fechou.

- Será que a gente vai poder se beijar em paz agora?

Ele foi até a porta e trancou. Caminhou te volta para mim.

- Por via das dúvidas.

Soltei uma risadinha quando ele beijou a pontinha do meu nariz.

- A idéia de Ângela de me prender na cama parece boa, não?


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll Never Hurt You**

**Epílogo – **_Aquela em que teve uma __**trégua**__. _

Era meu aniversário de dezenove anos. Suspirei pesarosa. Eu estava ficando velha a cada segundo. Isso estava me irritando profundamente. Por que Jacob e Edward tinham que ficar jovens e bonitos por mais tempo que eu. Não falo da beleza em relação a mim, mas sim a idade.

Por ser meu aniversário, Alice – como sempre –, resolveu fazer uma festa surpresa, que não me surpreendia. Ela tinha a tendência de exagerar e se empolgar durante a preparação de algo. O que seria diferente agora, mesmo estando no hospital.

Eu ainda estava com meu gesso no pé, então a festa fora feita no meu quarto. Edward havia me proibido de sair sem que eu estivesse totalmente "consertada". Bufei quando ele disse.

Minha coberta azul estava cheia de presentes. No criado mudo ao meu lado havia um bolo médio. Afinal poucas pessoas iriam comer.

Presentes no quarto estavam: Renée, Phill, Charlie, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Emily, Billy, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Ângela e Ben.

Os Cullen haviam proposto um acordo com os Quileutes, para que todos pudessem comemorar o aniversário comigo. Bom, uma coisa boa eu tinha que fazer, além de colocar minha vida em risco e dar preocupação ao outros.

A bagunça estava um pouco demais. Algumas alfinetadas entre vampiros e lobisomens que faziam Charlie ficar com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça. Ben se divertia, claro, ficando ao lado de Edward. Ângela, coitada, ficava do meu lado um pouco intimidada, não sabia se pela quantidade de pessoas no quarto ou pelo tamanho de Jacob e seus amigos lobisomens. Ou ambos.

A enfermeira entrou no quarto umas duas vezes pedindo silêncio, mas nada adiantou. Sam e Carlisle tentavam lembrá-los de que estávamos num hospital, mas poucos escutavam.

Suspirei. Eu me divertia com eles. Acho que se eu nunca tivesse indo para Forks, ou se eu nunca tivesse quebrado esse osso, eles não estariam unidos num mesmo quarto, conversando e comendo bolo (só os lobos, claro) como se fossem amigos. De certa forma eu gostei de ser feita de sacrifício com aquele nômade sádico.

_Mentira! _

Mas ninguém precisava saber.

Edward me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Por que esta quieta? – perguntou alisando minha bochecha.

- Tentando tirar uma foto mental desse quadro.

- Surreal, não?

- Muito – sorri para ele.

Em um pequeno movimento eu vi, pela minha visão periférica, Leah segurar a mão de Jacob e sua expressão se suavizar, como se a aproximação fosse necessária. O lobisomem a olhou e sorriu parecendo encabulado.

Bem começou uma conversa com Seth, e pareceu que ele não acreditou na idade do pequeno lobisomem, talvez pelo tamanho ou quantidade de músculo que ele tinha. Seth riu encabulado.

Sam encaixou uma conversa com Carlisle, junto com Esme e Emily que conversavam sobre marcar uma ida a uma loja de decoração que havia na reserva. Apesar de tentar recusar, Sam adiantou-se e falou que seria legal se Esme fosse e fizesse companhia a Emily, que sorriu.

Talvez fosse o inicio de uma longa trégua. O que não seria má idéia, por que eu estava sentindo que a minha vida não ficaria parada durante muito tempo. Eu ainda tinha faculdade para ir, tinha algumas semanas ainda como humana, o que faria minha probabilidade de vida diminuir drasticamente.

Como Edward disse uma vez. Nós, humanos, somos fracos – eu tenho quase certeza que ele falava de mim – é que seria necessário pouca coisa para que algo acabasse com nossa vida.

E eu reparei que, perto de toda aquela gente – tirando meus pais, Phill, Ângela e Ben –, eu era uma boneca de porcelana. Se eu alguém esbarrasse em mim sem querer poderia ser meu fim. Eu sei do cuidado que Edward tem quando estou por perto. Não tenho medo. Ele me ama e faz o possível para cuidar de mim e não me machucar.

E eu o amava pelo esforço que estava fazendo.

Ele me abraçou pelos ombros e sorriu para mim.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também – respondi o puxando para um beijo rápido.

- Então, Bella – falou Alice, chamando a atenção das pessoas. – Qual o primeiro presente que vai abrir?

Era meio difícil escolher somente um presente dentre tantos.

- Hãm ... não sei – corei confusa.

- Abre o meu – falou Emmett, pegando um pacote retangular e me entregando.

- Ok – o mais estranho é que ao abrir tinha um celular. O olhei confusa. – Eu já tenho um – falei. Foram os Cullen que me dera, e era insanidade me darem outro.

- Leia o bilhete.

Li sozinha, mentalmente.

_Ei, cunhadinha._

_Esta ficando velha. :D Eu sei que não posso falar muita coisa, mas ... Você é muito especial, Bella. E por mais estranho que pareça eu te dizer isso, você chegou na vida de Edward e na nossa, para deixar tudo melhor. Nada melhor que vampiros nervosos e com fome para passar o tédio de uma eternidade não? _**( Eu podia imaginar Emmett sorrindo com essa frase. )**

_E é por saber dessa fascinação de vampiros por você que eu estou de dando esse celular. Não é um celular qualquer, ele é especial. Eu mexi em alguns comandos dele, então você pode aperta qualquer botão que você estará ligando diretamente para a emergência._

_Não se preocupe com nada. Agora será mais fácil você se machucar e me fazer rir, e mais rápido você se "consertar" para se machucar novamente e me fazer rir novamente._

_Emmett._

Com toda a dignidade possível eu apertei qualquer botão e coloquei no ouvido. Escutei um barulho, como algo vibrando, e o celular de Edward começou a tocar. Olhei para Emmett de olhos arregalados. Gargalhei.

- Valeu, Em.

Sorri.

Era tão visível assim?

Deveria. Até Emmett percebeu minha necessidade por Edward. Apenas Edward poderia me "consertar" e me fazer cair. Somente ele me seguraria e me livraria de todos os meus medos. Medos que não existiriam com ele ao meu lado.

Olhei para ele e foi impossível não perceber que ele nunca me machucaria.


End file.
